Host Club Sleepover
by Natchi822
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru invite the host club to have a sleepover at their mansion. They play truth or dare, and Hikaru begins to see the feelings he has for Haruhi.


The hosting hours were over, and Hikaru,Kaoru,Haruhi,Tamaki, and Kyoya was just getting ready to leave.

"Ha-ru-hi!" Yelled two voices. Haruhi groaned an turned around.

"What?!" She yelled. She was clearly mad.

FLASHBACK-HOST CLUB 30 MINUTES EARLIER

BAM!!! All the lights shut down. The 3rd Music room was filled with girly yelps and shrieks. "Haaaruhi!!! Where are you!?" Tamaki guessed where she was(and he was correct) and put his hand where he THOUGHT was her cheeks. "PERVERT!!!" _Slap_   
A flashlight shone against them. They saw to identical faces, grinning. "Wow Tono...You were WAAAY off!!"

End of Flashback

"We wanted to ask you if you'd want to come over tonight.", The twins said, grinning.

"I have to do laundry and cooki- oh wait, Dad won't be home tonight.. Well, I guess I can do laundry tomorrow...Ok, fine." Haruhi sighed as she picked up her stuff.

"No!! Daddy won't allow it!!! I must come with you!!" Haruhi sent him a death glare.  
He went to his Corner of Doom.

"Mommy!! Tell them I have to go" Tamaki whined, pointing to Kyoya.  
"Fine. Hikaru,Kaoru. We'll be coming over tonight." 

The twins' mouths dropped. Haruhi sent Tamaki another hard glare.  
"Rich bastards..." Haruhi mumbled as she walked into the Hitachiin mansion. Haruhi happened to notice no one brought their stuff. 

"Err.Shouldn't we have brought stuff?" Everyone looked at her.

" We can have our maids bring it over. And the twins' mom can provide something for you to wear." Kyoya said.

Haruhi sighed."Hey!!! Haruhi! Is there any fun games to play at a sleepover?"  
She thought for a moment, but then, got interrupted by no other than Kyoya.

"There's hide and seek, truth or dare, and Tag. Tag and Hide and Seek will be hard in this house though. Haruhi, how do you play truth or dare?" Kyoya asked, never looking up from his laptop.

"Eerm.. Well, you spin a bottle and ask the person it landed on 'Truth or dare?' and if they say dare, you dare them somthing. And if they say truth, you ask them a question and they have to answer it truthfully"

"Ohh!! That sounds fun!!! Let's play!!"

3 Minutes later...

"Haruhi, truth or dare?" Ask Hikaru, as the bottle landed on Haruhi.  
"Truth"  
"Ok, what do you think of Tamaki?"  
"Hes an obnoxious idiot." Which sent Tamaki to the Corner of Doom...AGAIN  
Haruhi spun the bottle. It landed on...KYOYA!  
"Kyoya-sempai, truth or dare?"  
"Dare"  
"I dare you to let me see your notebook." Haruhi smiled evilly.

Kyoya gave her a different notebook than the one he always carries around, but one with random doodlings of Tamaki being shot with a gun by the whole host club.

Haruhi first gave a confused look, flipped through all the pages, and gave the notebook back to Kyoya.

Kyoya spun the bottle, and it landed on Tamaki.  
before Kyoya could say anything, Tamaki blurted, "DARE!! DARE!!"  
"Ok, I dare you to...er...dance to the song, "Everytime we touch" for the next 3 minutes."  
Everyone stared at Kyoya, surprised that he would dare such thing, and then, at Tamaki, waiting to see how he dances.

AFTER ANOTHER 3 MINUTES(I was too lazy to write about the dancing)  
Tamaki was as red as Elmo, and He spun the bottle. Kaoru...  
"Truth or dare, Kaoru?"  
"Err...Truth"  
"Who do you think Haruhi should be with, me, or your brother?"  
Kaoru blushed. But Haruhi, she didn't blush. Nope, She slapped Tamaki in the face. Everyone stared at her... Tamaki skipped his turn and moved on. Kaoru spun, and it landed on Kyoya again.  
"Truth or Dare Kyoya-senpai?"  
"Truth"  
"Was that notebook you gave Haruhi the real notebook?"  
"No"  
Haruhi glared at him.  
"She said, 'I dare you to let me see your notebook.' She never said anything in particular."  
Everyone nodded...  
"Hikaru, Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare"  
"I dare you to kiss Haruhi"  
Everyone, especially Tamaki and Haruhi, looked shocked.  
Hikaru looked at him, and started to say, " Can't I do a diff-"  
Kyoya glared at him. Hikaru moved inch by inch, then rushed over and gave her a really quick kiss on the cheeks. Then, he ran to the guest room and locked himself in. Everyone stared at Haruhi as she stood up and walked out of the room to the guest room Hikaru went into.

She knocked on the door a couple of times.  
"No one's here!!" Yelled a muffled voice. Haruhi rolled her eyes.  
"Hikaru!!!" Another muffled voice she couldnt hear..  
She turned to leave, but bumped into something. Or actually, someONE.  
"Oh, Kaoru. Hi. Do you think you can get Hikaru to come out?"  
"Nnnn, I doubt it. But Haruhi, I think your the only one that get get him to come out." Kaoru pulled out a key, and gave it to Haruhi. He smiled at her, then walked away.  
She slowly turned the key, and the door opened.  
"Hikaru??" She looked around the big(REALLY BIG) room.  
"Hikaru!" She found him under a desk. "Hikaru, it was just a dare! It meant nothing, right??" He looked at her, then looked away sadly.  
Suddenly, Haruhi felt something warm on her lips. Her eyes widened, but she didnt push him away.

Hikaru let go of her arm and looked away. He stood up, but bumped his head on the hard wooden desk. "Oww" He said quietly to himself.  
Haruhi chuckled watching him go. She stayed under the desk for a while, thinking about her kiss.

Everyone was at dinner, eating 'Rich Bastard' food.  
Hikaru looked out the window. Haruhi stirred around her food on her plate, not eating.Everyone looked at them.

Tamaki kept looking at Kyoya, for help, and because he was mad at him.  
"Kaoru, who's sleeping in what room?" Kyoya asked.  
"Well, we have about 3 rooms open. Most of them are taken up by mom's designs. so 2 rooms will have 2 people in them, and one will have 1" Kaoru explained.  
"Ill be sleeping b myself." Kyoya said before anyone could say anything else.  
"Ill sleep with Haruhi!!!" Tamaki said happily.  
"No thank you Tamaki-sempai!" She scowled at him.  
"Then who's with who?"  
Kaoru knew that Haruhi liked his brother better, so he guessed he should try and get them together. So not realizing his stupidness,he shouted, "I'll be with Tamaki!!"  
Hikaru and Haruhi and Tamaki stared at him.  
then, Hikaru looked at Kaoru, noticing what he was doing. Anger swelled up inside him, but he tried not to show it. He didnt want to be with Haruhi alone again. But Tamaki had been pulled to his room by Kaoru already, and Kyoya already left. He sighed. He looked in the direction where Haruhi was, but he didn't see her.  
"Ugh..Where was my room?" Haruhi asked herself. "Oh!" She spotted a maid carrying some tea.  
"Can you tell me where the 2nd guest room is?"  
The maid nodded.  
"Keep going straight, turn right, its the 4th door on your right."_I guess I'll just wait for her in the room._  
Hikaru walked into the 2nd guest room, and started to change."Oh, it must be here." Haruhi opened a door. There was Hikaru, shirtless.  
She suddenly closed the door. A minute or two passed as Haruhi leaned against the door. Soon, the door opened, causing her to fall back, into Hikaru's arms.  
"S-s-sorry..." Haruhi blushed and got onto her feet.  
"Ill go change" And Haruhi ran out.  
_Why am I like this today?? Do I like Hikaru??_  
Haruhi sighed as she closed the door.

_**Little did she know about the think on the door called, "Lock"**_"Im gonna go change, Ill be right back" Tamaki called out to Kaoru as he walked out the room. Kaoru mumbled something Tamaki guessed was a Sure, or Ok, or something.

Tamaki walked into the bathroom, whistling. He had his eyes on his clothes, fiddling with the button. He heard a shriek...About...5 feet in front of him. He gasped. "Tamaki sempai, GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!!"  
Tamaki ran out. _Why have I been doing this so much today._Haruhi walked back into the room. "Ugh, why must Tamaki-sempai be such and IDIOT!?" She screamed the last part. Hikaru looked at her. "Oh, sorry."

_God!! Why must she look so damn cute?!?!_ Hikaru thought.  
Haruhi decided it was best if she decided nothing happened.

"Umm...Hikaru?? I thought there was two beds...?"

"Oh, Kaoru sent one of our butlers here and had him take one. I can sleep on the couch." Hikaru offered.

"Huh? Oh, no...That's ok. I cant sleep on the couch. Haruhi grabbed a blanket from the bed and flopped herself onto the bed.  
"Goodnight Hikaru."  
"Wait..Haruhi...I need to ask you something..." Haruhi turned on the sofa to face him.


End file.
